


A Wolf Among The Sheep

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: “Hey um, what was that back there?” Lance asked, filling the empty silence.“Hm?”“With Keith?”An eyebrow of hers or the equivalent of rose up in question.“He just looked like someone I’d seen a few days ago.”“What?”





	1. Taking It In Stride

**Author's Note:**

> I spent too much time on this.

There was a tension in the air, one Lance recognized similar to the freezing branches of the pines that would snap and break in the forest during wintertime when a few of his family would pack and make a trip up to his grandmother’s house on his dad’s side for the holidays.

 

Except this tension wasn’t born of the still silence of occupied woods, but of the Galra battle cruiser he was in, seated at a dining table with a spread of food and dishes he was sure were Galran delicacies, all made out and displayed just for him. The commander of said ship sitting right across from him on the other end of the lavishly decorated table, looking for lack of a better word, nervous.

 

Which he thought was crazy, considering she was the commander of  fleet of power hungry aliens that stopped at nothing to get what they wanted and showed that particular drive constantly. And he was just a human, just the blue paladin of Voltron.

 

He had no idea what she was planning, since he'd first been taken she’d showed nothing short of kindness, giving him a lavish room to be prisoner in and quite a large assortment of clothes to change into.

 

Which he did.

 

He had just been discharged from the hospital and had nothing else to wear except the ugly Garrison uniform since he’d been released. Plus the Galra knew how to blend fashion with comfort it seemed.

 

And like hell he wasn’t going to take full advantage of that.

 

Although he doesn’t know why he’s so surprised, Shiro’s arm had actually been pleasing to the eye if you ignored the traumatic experiences and memories associated with it. His new arm compared to the old aesthetically left…a lot to be desired.

 

His thoughts were interrupted, bringing him to the present where he was currently messing around with bits and pieces of the food on his plate. He’d finished half of it already, the alien dish made from who knew what tasting better than whatever hospital food the Garrison had served them.

 

Which wasn’t too hard to beat now that he thought about it.

 

He’d long since dismissed the thought of poisoning, figuring if she went through all this trouble then he was of more value to her alive than dead.

 

Besides, this tasted better than any food he’s had in previous years of being in space respectively.

 

His eyes dragged up to look at the commander across from him, who had cleared her throat to get his attention. Had this been any other day he’d probably be more cautious and wary of her and her motives, seeing as how Galran commanders weren’t too well known for their manners or hospitality.

 

But as it stands he’s been in a sour mood that day, and honestly eating actual food, no matter how alien, in some form of peace was a blessing. Now that they’d saved earth they’d been nothing but busy, even with it only being hours of all of them being discharged from the hospital. To find a moment’s peace even within those hours was like pulling teeth from a clam.

 

And clam had no teeth so safe to say it was difficult.

 

Lance gave a short, non-committal noise of acknowledgement, waiting patiently for whatever she had to say as he took a bite of something orange and cube like, tasting like beef but having the texture of imitation crab meat.

 

“Is everything to your liking Blue paladin?” She asked politely, eyes bright even if she still held a certain nervousness about her.

 

Lance took a moment to gather himself, being careful not slurp up the noodles enough to make noise.

 

His mama didn’t raise an animal.

 

He took a moment to finish what he had in his mouth, grabbing a dark purple napkin made from a shimmering cloth and wiping his mouth before he spoke.

 

“Besides still coming to terms with the fact that my older half brother is dead because my other friend’s,” He made quotations in the air with his fingers, “parents thought they knew better than their son who’d been dealing with the Galra for roughly a year or more and decided to send out a message, bringing the Galra straight to them and unnecessarily forcing them to send out fighters who lost their lives in the fight, feeling like a seventh wheel and being treated like I’m dumb, not being taken seriously, one of my crushes only showing interest in me after her psychopathic murdering boyfriend goes bat shit crazy and tries to kills us, someone I thought I could rely on and go to being more or less an asshole and a total dick, and to top it off being kidnapped and held hostage by you apparently…I’m actually good after saying all that honestly.” Lance finished, happily going back to finish his meal, his whole demeanor a bit perkier than before.

 

There was an awkward silence from the commander, her face telling that she honestly had no idea what to do in this kind of situation. Made all the more apparent by her next words.

 

“It’s…it’s usually a good thing that your…crush likes you back…right? I mean the boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend I presume, couldn’t have been as bad as you’re saying.” She reasoned, trying to make him feel better.

 

“The ex-boyfriend was Lotor.” Lance told her flatly.

 

She shut up right after that, averting her eyes as she whistled under her breath, linking her hands together and wringing them nervously.

 

She was just a bundle of nerves it seemed.

 

“So…what’s your ulterior motive for the hospitality and good food?” Trying to divert the topic, " Tryna butter me up to join your side? Want me to spill trade secrets? Gonna clone me and use the clone to infiltrate Voltron...again?” He questioned, resting his chin in his hand, his free hand taking his spork and restlessly pushing the food around as he awaited her answer.

 

“No, no! Nothing like that! I simply had you brought here to discuss terms of surrender.” She explained nervously, her hands up in a placating manner.

 

A delicate eyebrow rose up on Lance’s face, the boy looking at her with an incredulous look on his face.

 

“I’m sorry who’s surrender?”

 

Her eyes widened when she realized how her statement was worded and she quickly tried to recover  “No, no! Not yours, ours! My surrender! The fleet here, surrendering to Voltron!” She explained herself, her body language the very epitome of nervous anxiety.

 

There was only stunned silence on Lance’s part, his mind trying to wrap around what he just heard.

 

“Aren’t you a commander?” He said, stating the obvious given her armor, “Aren’t you guys all victory or death? You know, rather die than surrender?” He asked, sitting up to level her with an incredulous look.

 

“I’m only a commander by title.” She said.

 

There was only a confused silence for a few moments before she explained, seeing the curious look on his face. “As you know there was an intense power struggle within the empire as the commanders fought for control after emperor Zarkon’s death. So many commanders died that the title was always going down next in line to someone, even those that weren’t trained or didn’t have the skills to run a fleet.” She explained.

 

“What were you?”

 

“After researching your earth culture and terms I feel the best equivalent  is janitor.”

 

“...Shit.”

 

“Yes it’s…less than ideal, especially given my situation and the target now painted on my back.”

 

“How so?” Lance now had his head in his hands, elbows on the table as he sat to listen, he wasn’t going to deny he was interested in her story. The only Galra he’s actually been able to talk to had been the Blades and they weren’t a talky bunch. And besides their whole “Knowledge or death”shtick they didn’t share enough to warrant Lance to think they had a personality outside of the mission or that phrase.

 

“The only reason I joined the empire was to be able to send money back home to my family. They pay enough to where I don’t have to worry if they’ll be fed when I get back. Well…if I ever get back.” She added as an after thought.

 

“And that’s why you want to surrender.”

 

“I’m getting back home alive no matter what, even if it’s only to see them one more time then so be it.” Her voice held a deep rooted conviction and determination and Lance knew she was telling the truth.

 

“What’s your name?” He plucked a small fruit from one of the plates, the outside of it rippling like water under his touch. It tasted vaguely of green tea and sugar sweet nectar.

 

“Krosh.”

 

“Okay Krosh , you want to surrender so you kidnap a paladin of Voltron to do so?”

 

“Well the ones that were sent down were supposed to send a message or ask but I guess I didn’t quite make myself clear.”

 

“Clearly.” Lance scoffed, finishing off the rest of his drink. He suspected it was some type of fruity wine without the lingering smell or taste of alcohol.

 

“I am being truthful when I say I do want to surrender and we mean no harm. Not everyone in the empire fights for or with Zarkon’s beliefs.”

 

Lance waved her off, finishing off the last of the fancy juice before speaking, “Yeah yeah I know, I just need to call the others and tell them what’s up. As far as I know if Veronica’s awake she’s raising hell and getting the rest of my family ready for battle. You have any way I can contact them? You know, make sure they don’t shoot you from the sky or something trying to get me back?”

 

Krosh nodded, looking a tad green in the face at his words, which in itself was a feat considering she was more on the dark blue side.

 

“Of course! Follow me.”

 

She led him out of the dining area, Lance taking his plate and piling it with some food for the road so to speak, needing something to do with his hands. And snacking on food after not eating breakfast that morning seemed like a good option.

 

They arrived at the bridge, Lance suspected at least. While he wasn’t too familiar with this battle cruiser model he suspected it was the bridge considering the one side of the wall was just a large window overlooking Earth, a few soldiers and workers scattered about doing whatever they did as they scanned the screens in front of them.

 

"Lieutenant open the transmission to the paladins of Voltron." Even if the title of Commander was a title Lance was surprised at the commanding tone she used. Actually it did sound a bit familiar.

 

“You have kids?”

 

She seemed to startle at him speaking up, a portion of the crest above her eyes lifting in place of where an eyebrow would be had she’d been human.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Sorry, you have a mom voice so I thought-”

 

“I have three.” She smiled warmly at him and Lance found himself smiling back, both of their attentions soon turned towards the screen as the visuals started coming into focus, the audio coming in quite clearly.

 

“HOW DO YOU LOSE HIM?”

 

Everyone on the bridge winced at the loud voice coming through the transmission, Lance included. Mama always talked about how Veronica had a set of lungs on her as a baby. And anyone that knew her knew that trait carried on well into adulthood.

 

“We didn’t lose him, he went off on his own! How many times do I have to tell you!” The second voice was male and seemed choked off. Lance didn’t have to see to know whoever that was was on the end of Veronica’s wrath.

 

“Actually he did tell you he was going off to search for a vantage point and would check in when he was in position to be our eyes in the sky.” Another voice piped in. If Lance had to guess he’d say it was Kinkade.

 

He was proven right when the transmission came through clearly, James turning out to be the one on the end of Veronica’s wrath, Kinkade at the side watching flatly, the rest of team Voltron and the MFE pilots focused on the two before Pidge actually looked at the screen, calling attention towards it.

 

“Lance?!” Veronica went from where she’d been tearing James a new one, questions slipping from her tongue about as easily as the Spanish curses. “Where have you been? Who is that? Are you ok? Who’s ass do I have to kick?”

 

Her along with everyone else started to talk, the whole audio sounding like a mess of voices and indiscernible conversation.

 

“Guys I’m fine, promise can you all just calm down for a minute, you’re all being loud.” Lance said, picking idly at one of the fruits on his plate. It kinda resembled a plantain, a bit on the sour salty side but still good.

 

“We demand you release our paladin-”

 

“What are you wearing? And are you eating food? Lance what if they poisoned it? Sorry, no offense.” Hunk said, giving a sheepish smile towards the commander.

 

“Please, call me Krosh. And I take no offense, it’s understandable you’d be wary for your friend.” She said nicely, waving a hand away as if to brush off the accusation, her arms returning to hook behind her back.

 

“They gave me some pretty comfy clothes honestly, I might actually just pick some out to bring back. Wait can I do that?” He turned towards Krosh, who nodded, laughing lightly at his enthusiasm. “Sweet! Best. Kidnapping. Ever.”

 

“Lance!”

 

“What? Compared to getting shot at, nearly shot out into space, almost killed by a castle, some deranged generals, being almost eaten by a space worm, and having to eat Garrison food this is like…the best thing that’s happened to me since. Besides it’s not even a kidnapping, Krosh wants to discuss her surrender to Voltron, apparently she’s fed up with all this power hungry, empire crumbling to death bullcrap and was never even about all this, just need some money for her family and all that so I mean, we’re pretty much good and I’m not in any immediate danger.” Lance explained, picking at another bit of food on his plate that resembled a skinned grape with a weird sunset colored tinge to it as it reflected the light off it’s exterior.

 

“We’ll be open to discussing her surrender once you’re back here safe and sound.” Allura reasoned, her glare hard edged as she looked upon the commander, who nervously nodded to the princess’s demand.

 

“Of course, we’ll be sending him on a ship right to you within the hour.”

 

“Don’t miss the ship.”

 

Lance bristled at the tone of voice, sending a glare at Keith that he hoped the other could feel on his end of the screen.

 

“Why you-”

 

“Hm? You’re looking better. Did you always have that scar?” Krosh asked, tilting her head to the side, looking straight at Keith as she did so.

 

“What?” Keith had his own look of confusion on his face as he looked right back at her, with a bit more of a glare tacked on. “Do I know you?”

 

“I apologize, you just looked familiar is all, I must be mistaken.” She apologized.

 

“You must be.”

 

“You have to be, no one else would willingly go out in public with hair like that.” Lance added in, taking a bite of something that tasted suspiciously like a pizza roll.

 

“Why are you always on about my ha-”

 

“We’ll be expecting Lance within the hour and not a tick after.” Allura cut in, successfully stopping the argument before it could even begin between the red and blue paladins.

 

Krosh bowed her head respectively, “Of course, we’ll see you then.”

 

The transmission cut, Lance still fuming a bit before he ate another one of those grape things left on his plate.

 

“You seem to have a taste for Kanbu eggs, usually that’s an acquired taste.” Krosh said, watching him closely.

 

Lance paused, the grape- egg, in between his fingers, looking at it with distaste for a moment before he just shrugged and popped it into his mouth.

 

He’s pretty sure he’s eaten worse that didn’t taste nearly as good as this anyways.

 

He followed her without asking as she turned to leave the bridge. Even with her word of their surrender he didn’t feel comfortable on the bridge with her crew, not alone at least.

 

The ship’s corridors were cold and empty, their steps making hollow, empty sounds across the floor that bounced from the walls and traveled around them.

 

“Hey um, what was that back there?” Lance asked, filling the empty silence.

 

“Hm?”

 

“With Keith?”

 

An eyebrow of hers or the equivalent of rose up in question.

 

“The red paladin, you said something about him looking better and his scar? What was that all about?” He clarified, his brows scrunched as he thought about it, finding it weird she had brought it up like she’d seen Keith before. Which would have been unlikely given the fact he was with the Blade before them and they were pretty adamant on keeping their identities hidden via masks. And they hadn’t really been face to face with her or other Galra besides Lotor’s former generals.

 

“He just looked like someone I’d seen a few days ago.”

 

“What?”

 

Lance had stopped following her, confusion layering his face as he processed what she said. She stopped a few feet in front of him, turning to look and see why the blue paladin had stopped.

 

Realizing he was waiting for her to clarify she continued, “My mate is a doctor for the rebellion on a planet in a nearby system that Zarkon’s influence hadn’t been able to touch. I visited her a few days ago and while I was there there was a whole thing going on, my mate said something about one of the prisoners they had liberated from some mines causing trouble, yelling about Voltron and how he was their red paladin. She dismissed it as hysteria or panic of course, seeing as how all five lions were seen together and Voltron as well.”

 

“What’d they look like?”

 

“Just like your paladin, minus the scar and not as big, a bit younger maybe, and longer hair. I must have been mistaken of course seeing as how you have your red paladin-”

 

“Can you take me to see them?” Lance said without thinking, the question coming out in a rush of air.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Can you take me to see them?”

 

“Your red paladin is with you all I don’t see how-”

 

“Look just…can you take me to see them or not? Just to be sure?” He pleaded, putting on his best eyes for her. Being the youngest and simultaneously the baby of the family had it’s own perks and abilities.

 

Puppy eyes being a trademark.

 

“I mean, we’re certainly capable but I was told to have you back down to earth within the hour, this trip takes more than just one and-” She stammered, nervously wringing her hands.

 

“Come on then.” He turned around and started walking back towards the bridge, Commander Krosh going into a light jog to keep up with the human.

 

“What are we doing? What are __you__  doing?” She asked, nervous and curious all at once as the blue paladin messed with a few controls on the keyboard display, effectively opening the transmission between the ship and the Voltron paladins once more.

 

“What in the? Lance? What are you doing?” Allura asked, face puzzled as he came into view.

 

“Yeah so I’m not gonna be there in an hour-”

 

“What? Why not? They’re not threatening you are they?” Veronica piped up, face set in a hardened expression.

 

“No nothing like that, just taking a little road trip with Krosh here to check something out right quick so I should be back in time for dinner.” He said, trying to keep the transmission quick, the eagerness in his actions didn’t go unnoticed.

 

“You aren’t being threatened are you buddy?”

 

“No Hunk, I’m fine promise, they’ve treated me better than the Garrison hospital, which isn’t too much of a bump up but you get the gist.” Lance joked.

 

By the way Iverson made a small noise in the background he didn’t much appreciate the joke.

 

“What could possibly have happened to warrant this?” Allura asked, Pidge at her side to wait on him for an answer.

 

“Couldn’t this just be a trap? What if you get captured for real? Or hurt?” Pidge added.

 

Lance waved them both off, “Just something she said that I need to see for myself, if it turns out to be nothing then I’ll come right back. And as for the worst I’ve already died once, can’t get any worse than that.”

 

“I’m sorry you WHAT?”

 

The blue paladin along with everyone else winced at the high pitch in Veronica’s voice, Lance more so as he hurried to end the transmission.

 

“Yeah so tell mama I love her, I’ll be back in time for dinner and if you have anymore questions Allura is right there, thanks bye, love you Ronnie.”

 

The transmission ended right after, Lance’s expression unchanging from the wince that had seemed to freeze on his face when Veronica had yelled. Thank the universe he was up here.

 

“Well!” He clapped his hands together, turning to look at the commander who looked a bit greener than she had the first time they met. “Where exactly is this rebel base?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance arrives at the rebel base.

Lance nearly jumped out of his skin when someone gently shoved him awake, almost falling out of the too large, comfortable bed he’d been napping in.

 

Seeing that it was only Krosh he calmed his beating heart to not jump out of his chest and kill him.

 

“Sorry if I startled you Blue paladin, but we’ve arrived.” She said gently, “I’ll meet you down in the hangar and we’ll go down from there to the rebel base.” She added as an afterthought, the door closing with a light rush behind her.

 

True to her word Krosh was down in the hangar waiting for him, giving him a small wave in greeting as the hangar doors opened to a bustling of aliens on the ground that soon swarmed the ship in a busy mass.

 

Before he could ask Krosh spoke, “We weren’t due come in for another quintant at least so they’re checking to make sure nothing is wrong.” She explained, beckoning him to follow her as she led him down off the ship and onto solid ground.

 

Barely even a moment later and she was tackled by a smaller body, a light laugh and a loss of breath leaving her.

 

“What are you doing here? Is anything wrong?” They asked. The voice was feminine, with a sing song quality to it. It kind of reminded Lance of the blue birds that sang in the winter mornings at his grandma’s.

 

They seemed to be fussing over Krosh, forcing the taller Galran woman to bend down so they could reach her, hands turning her face from side to side and checking for any injuries.

 

“I’m fine Sa’yah, I just-”

 

“Who’s that?”

 

Lance jumped as she appeared before him, large eyes black as night with small specks of blue and green sparkling curiously as she looked him over.

 

“A human? What’d you bring a human here for? Is this one going to give Chavos another black eye? He already has three, I’m sure he wouldn’t like a fourth.” She murmured, gently taking Lance’s face in her hands to check him over for any injuries.

 

“He seems well fed and healthy though, was this one not from any camps or mines? He’s got great skin so I wouldn’t put him as one to have been in the mines.”

 

Despite the absurdity of the whole scenario Lance beamed at that, mentally thanking himself for keeping up with his skincare routine so religiously.

 

Krosh pulled her away gently, a look of apology directed at Lance before she turned to explain the matter to who Lance assumed was her mate. “No Sa’yah, he wasn’t a prisoner or a slave, this is Lance, the Blue paladin of Voltron.”

 

Sa’yah turned to look at him, eyes scrutinizing him up and down, making Lance shift from foot to foot under her careful gaze that seemed to pick him apart piece by piece.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Lance bristled at that, the tone and accusation in her voice rubbing him the wrong way, crossing his arms and becoming guarded.

 

“I’m sure, we spoke with the others of Voltron and he is indeed a paladin of Voltron dearest.” Krosh backed him up, a small smile on her face as Sa’yah’s own face lit up, a beaming smile showing sharp teeth directed towards Lance as her whole demeanor changed.

 

“Wonderful! It’s so nice to meet an actual paladin of Voltron! The kids absolutely love you! Tarasi says you’re her favorite! Would you mind actually signing a few things for me? The kids would be so happy!”

 

“Of course! I don’t mind.” Lance said, smiling happily at her energy.

 

Krosh gave him another apologetic look his way, but a small smile was present on her face as she watched the other talk and gush about her kids to him.

 

“Oh I almost forgot! Why are you here? You aren’t due for another few quintants at least.” Sa’yah said, turning to look at Krosh accusingly, hands on her hips.

 

Krosh actually seemed to shrink in on herself under Sa’yah’s inquisitive glare despite being a foot taller than her smaller wife, her attention turned towards Lance when Krosh waved a hand towards him.

 

“The paladin wanted to see one of your patients.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“The feisty one.”

 

Sa’yah turned to look at Lance again, face set in a confused expression. “Why would you want to see them?” She asked.

 

Before Lance could answer she held up a hand, “You know what it doesn’t matter, I’m sure seeing another human would get that one to calm down at least and oh! I had almost forgotten, Krosh the kids are in our quarters down past the supply shed, they’d be more than happy to see that their mother is back early.”

 

Krosh nodded, looking more than happy at the thought of seeing her kids again, giving Lance a parting look before she left, leaving the young paladin with her mate.

 

“Now!” Sa’yah clapped her hands together, turning on her heel to face Lance, the blue paladin standing to attention. “You wanted to see one of our newer refugees correct?”

 

“Yeah if it’s okay.”

 

Sa’yah just nodded her head, brushing it off as she beckoned him to follow, Lance following closely behind her as they left the ship.

 

The planet was vibrant in color, mostly warm hues in a mix of oranges and purples and all shades in between. It was forested, the trees reaching higher than anything he’d ever seen. As they continued on he could make out the scattered buildings of the camp built into a few of the trees or on the branches, bustling with activity as rebels moved from among the trees and along the ground.

 

Their arrival seemed to have stirred up a fair amount of worry and nervousness.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Lance said, breaking the quiet between them.

 

“Of course, what’s on your mind?”

 

“Can you tell me about the refugee you have? Your patient, the feisty one you mentioned earlier?” He asked, keeping up beside her to hear her better.

 

“Our fighters rescued him along with others from an empire mining facility a few systems over. He’s been a handful ever since, we’ve tried treating him for his injuries and got a few of them patched up but he’s just been constantly fighting and screaming about being the red paladin and to call the others of Voltron,” They came upon one of the larger trees that rose into the sky, the top of it barely a blip that Lance could see. Built within it’s naturally hollowed base was a large awning, similar in appearance to some bazaars he’d seen while traveling from system to system on a castle ship, lifting the heavy cloth tarp for him to enter and continue following her, “When he arrived he was starved and is still ill from his mistreatment at the mines, so naturally I chocked it up to a case of delirium.”

 

Lance continued to follow her through a few more clothed buildings, eyes taking in the sight of rebels moving from place to place, more than a few wounded getting patched up where they could.

 

Judging by what she said next he guessed she saw how he was looking at them. “Most of our fighters have family here, so they get patched up by them instead of the medics.” She explained.

 

Lance just nodded, moving to the side as a rebel rushed past them both, looking worried and out of breath. Both him and Sa’yah paid them no mind and didn’t think nothing of it when a second rebel rushed past.

 

The third and fourth ones caused them both to pause.

 

And the sixth and seventh ones caused them to walk faster towards where they were headed, Sa’yah going just a tad bit faster than someone just curious.

 

“What’s wrong?” Lance huffed, struggling to keep up with her. Even with years of training and fighting he found it difficult to keep at pace with her. He figured that was just her, seeing as how she dodged and jumped through the crowd like they weren’t even there.

 

Lance yelled out as she grabbed him, holding him by the waist just under her arm.

 

Apparently he wasn’t moving fast enough.

 

After being jostled around and going a bit too high for him to be comfortable with they had finally stopped before a small clearing before one of the buildings. A small crowd had gathered in a semi circle, watching whatever lay in front of them.

 

Sa’yah set Lance down, the boy pushing through the crowd before she could stop him. Making his way to the front he had finally broken through the crowd of bodies, the sight before him not one he could have prepared himself for.

 

A few rebels were laid out on the ground, unconscious most of them, others either crawling towards the crowd or moaning in pain from their injuries.

 

But what caught Lance’s attention was the person still standing.

 

Pale skin shining with sweat, dressed in the empire’s prison garb soaked through as well, long dark hair that messily reached just past bony shoulders and lay plastered against a pale face, red with exertion and exhaustion, and brandishing a crude knife that they held with a steady, practiced ease and sure grip, set in a stance Lance was more than familiar with, having watched them in the training room before.

 

Lance took a few steps forward, coming up towards their side, their hair brushed along the side of their face in such a way they hadn’t seen him yet.

 

“Keith?”

 

He said his name so softly he wasn’t even sure the other had heard it.

 

He must have, for he stilled and turned his head his way, dark, navy violet eyes widening in recognition, the hand holding the knife shaking a bit.

 

“Lance?” Keith’s voice sounded broken and hoarse, like he had come down with a cold and hadn’t drunk water as well in more than just awhile.

 

“Holy shit.” The blue paladin cursed.

 

Lance moved at about the same time Keith did, making it to the other just as he collapsed, nearly falling to the ground if not for Lance catching him in his arms.

 

The blue paladin stayed frozen, hardly believing who he had in his arms, face pressed into his shoulder and shaking terribly.

 

“-ance, Lance!”

 

Lance was broken out of his shocked state by Sa’yah, the larger woman looking down at him worriedly. “We need to get him to one of the medical tents, he needs rest and his illness seems to have gotten worse.” She told him, backing away as Lance nodded, rearranging Keith so he had his arms hooked under his knees and back, lifting the boy up far too easily than he thought he would’ve been able to and following Sa’yah through the parting crowd back to the tent.

 

Along the way he couldn’t help but steal glances at the unconscious paladin in his arms, hardly able to believe he was holding Keith.

 

The real Keith it seemed.

 

How could the Keith he knew be here when he was on earth? If he was a clone when did they switch him out? Why try another clone?

 

Why hadn’t he figured it out earlier?

 

He was torn from his thoughts when he heard a small sigh, blue eyes looking down at dark ones, half lidded and looking tired. The bags under his eyes looked bruised and dark, exhaustion very much apparent with this Keith.

 

Even so he managed a small smile as his eyes focused enough to register he was looking at Lance, a small smile gracing his cracked lips.

 

“I knew you’d find me.”

 

After those words left his lips his eyes slipped shut again, causing Lance to panic for a moment before realizing he’d just falling back asleep.

 

The uneasy feelings returned when the actual meaning of those words processed in his mind.

 

__I knew you’d find me._ _

 

How would Keith react if he knew he hadn’t even known to look for him in the first place?


	3. A Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A possibility of trickery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get used to frequent updates from me please, I update my fics like I play the sims: constantly for a week then nothing for months.

Lance set Keith down on one of the cots in the tent Sa'yah had led him to, taking one of the blankets provided and using it to cover the other up to his chest.

 

He put a hand to Keith’s forehead, grimacing at how hot and clammy it felt against his skin.

 

“Hey Sa'yah, do you have water and a rag I can use? He’s running a high fever.” He explained.

 

He didn’t watch her long enough to see if she had left to get it, opting instead to take a moment to look at the red paladin.

 

Compared to the current Keith he was used to seeing this one looked maybe a tad bit younger, not as filled out and just like how Krosh had described him, without the scar upon his cheek, hair noticeably longer than how the other Keith kept his, flowing past his shoulders in a shaggy, unkempt mess that made Lance shudder at the thought of it being unwashed for so long.

 

His skin was an ashen color, making him look sickly, bruised half circles colored the  bags below his eyes, and his cheeks looked sunken in a bit like he hadn’t eaten properly in awhile. And with how he looked Lance doubted he had.

 

Sa’yah returned with a rag and a bowl of water, passing it to Lance gently who set the bowl on the bed and lightly dabbed the rag in it. With a practice born of being an uncle to younger nieces and nephews and a few baby cousins thrown into the mix Lance quickly, but gently, wiped the dirt and sweat from Keith’s face, moving his bangs out of the way to reach his forehead better.

 

“Is he your red paladin?”

 

Lance jumped at the sound of Sa’yah’s voice, nearly tipping over the bowl of water as she spoke. He had forgotten she was even there.

 

He calmed himself down enough to go back to his previous ministrations, his face pulled in a slight frown as he looked at the boy before him. “I’m…I’m honestly not sure.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Well…” Lance trailed off, not knowing if he should tell her about that one particular incident or not.

 

Before he could say anything Sa’yah rummaged through her clothes, hands dipping into her pockets before coming out with something small and light colored, it almost looked like a bandage.

 

She approached Lance, having to kneel down to his level before she lifted a hand and pointedly flicked him in his temple.

 

“Quiznak! What the heck was that for?” He snapped at her, more of a startled confusion in his voice than actual hurt as he rubbed at the now sore spot. She brought up the thing she’d taken from her pocket-a bandage- his mind supplied, promptly sticking it to where she’d flicked him.

 

“As a doctor I’ve treated you, my patient, and now the doctor-patient confidentiality is in place, so talk away.” She explained, bringing up another chair to sit next to him and wait patiently for him to talk to her.

 

Lance gave her a look his mother would surely have chastised him about had she been there with him. He probably would have ended up telling her anyway, but it was at least nice to know what he was going to tell her wasn’t going to be spread around like gossip. From her anyways.

 

Lance slouched, blue eyes looking over to Keith, who’s chest rose and fell with each shallow breath, his now somewhat cleaned face making him look more alive. Although not by much. “We had an incident and long story short someone on our team turned out to be a clone of Haggar’s.”

 

“Ah, so you think this one could be a clone?” She finished, her own eyes dragging towards the supposed red paladin.

 

He shrugged, “Maybe? I don’t…I don’t know. On one hand it could explain why the one I know has been an ass since he got back but he also spent like two years on a space whale with his mom and new dog so like, it could just be that you know?” Lance dropped his head down, running his fingers through his hair and mussing it up more than it already was.

 

“How did you know that your teammate from before was a clone?” She asked, her tone gentle as she spoke with him.

 

She really was a mom.

 

“He kinda went crazy and kidnapped prince Lotor to give to the enemy before we knew Lotor was still the enemy.”

 

“Ah, so there weren’t any tells or scars that were different between the real one and the fake?”

 

Lance stilled, lifting his head to look at her, “Scars? No, no he had all of his.”

 

Sa’yah seemed surprised by this, “Really? That’s odd.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well cloning requires growing a whole new body from genetic material, so there would be no scars since scars can’t be passed down by genes. Scars are physical not genetic, so they must have given the clone those scars to imitate the real one.” She explained.

 

There was only silence for a few moments, Lance deep in thought and letting the words she said process through his mind.

 

Sa’yah was about to say something, to ask about his silence, until he spoke up first, “His shoulder.”

 

She blinked, “What?”

 

“Before he left he was doing some trials and he got hurt, his right shoulder.” He explained, eyeing the unconscious boy that laid in the bed.

 

Before he could suggest it Sa’yah was already up, moving to Keith’s right side while procuring a blade from her pocket. Before Lance could protest she pulled at the Galran prison wear by the neck, stretching it out enough that she could cut a stripe down just past the shoulder and pull it away with no problem or injury towards the other.

 

Lance probably would have made some type of comment asking if that was legal but he was currently focused on the small amount of skin revealed, eyes zoning in on the healed but still very much present scar that ran down the others shoulder and most likely continued back down his shoulder blade where he couldn’t see. Against the sickly pallor of his skin the scar was a stark contrast, like a patch of dirt against snow.

 

“I assume this is what you were referring to?”

 

He didn’t answer her, sitting back in his chair for a brief moment before standing up abruptly. “Is there any way to contact Earth from here? I need to speak to my sister.”

 

* * *

 

“So apparently no one but the princess knew you died? And somehow I almost feel a little better knowing I’m not the last one to know but I’m still somehow very much pissed.”

 

“Veronica-”

 

“And you didn’t think to tell anyone because what? Hm?”

 

“Veronica-”

 

“You want me to list the reasons or do you want to? I’ll be more than happy to list em off for you if you don’t want to because this is a long time coming anyways-”

 

“Ronnie, please I need a favor.” Lance pleaded.

 

He’d been able to snag a private call with her and after being reassured that she was alone and in a private space he had tried to explain.

 

He was regretting this already.

 

“Don’t you Ronnie me Lance! You died! You fucking died! And if it wasn’t for the princess you would have stayed dead and no one would have known until everyone that had gone missing from the Garrison came back. Everyone but you!” She was in tears at the end of her spiel, having taken her glasses off to wipe furiously away at the tracks of liquid salt down her cheeks, sniffling a bit as well.

 

Lance had to take a moment before he could talk, a lump having gotten in his throat, eyes watering a bit before he composed himself enough to speak. “If it makes it any better I didn’t mean to die.” He spoke softly, like anything above a whisper would set her off.

 

Veronica turned back to the screen where the live feed of her younger brother was displayed, sniffling a bit before she put her glasses back on, “You never mean to.” She spoke quietly, memories of their childhood where Lance had gotten pneumonia that one year at the beach way after the sun had set, or the time he’d nearly lost his leg to a dog pushing Rachel out of the line of the dog’s unbridled rage, and several other times where he helped his siblings or friends and gotten hurt instead.

 

She took a deep breath before she finally spoke, “What’s this favor you need hershey squirt?”

 

“First of all, rude. Second of all, I need you to somehow check Keith’s right shoulder.”

 

Veronica’s eyebrows rose up in question.

 

“I know it’s weird but I need you to check for any sort of scars or something.”

 

“And how do I go about doing that?” She asked him, clearly puzzled by his request.

 

“Yeah I don’t know, but you’re Veronica so you’ll probably figure something out.”

 

"I just love the confidence you have in my ability to somehow ask to see a stranger’s bare naked shoulder without anything about such a situation becoming weird in any way whatsoever."

 

“Awesome! Thanks Ronnie! Gotta go, I think Sa’yah needs help-”

 

“Lance?”

 

Said boy turned to look at her again, expression wondering.

 

“Be careful okay?”

 

A small smile graced his lips, “Of course, you too.”

 

The feed went dead as he logged off, leaving Veronica in an empty room alone, wondering about the favor her little brother asked of her.

 

With a start she cursed herself when she realized she’d forgotten to ask why he wanted to know if there were any scars on the paladin in the first place.


End file.
